Sons of El, Men of Steel
by robert32514
Summary: Forcing Death to take back the power it gave him, Harry instead is given a chance in a new world where he will fight beside his new brother and save a world in need of Justice.
1. Chapter 1

**Sons of El, Men of Steel**

**Prologue**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Man of Steel**

**J. K. Rowling and D. C. Comics do**

**Positive Reviews are welcome**

** Potter Cemetery Fall 2097**

The sun was just setting on the Horizon as a man standing at 6'2 with a Ravens nest of hair stood over a freshly dug grave. His name was Harry James Potter, Master of Death, and now widower. His head was bowed as tear tracks were barely seen as he cried in front of the fresh mound of Earth. In front of the grave was a tombstone. Engraved on it was an inscription:

**Ginerva Molly Potter Nee Weasley, Loving Wife, Mother, Aunt, and Friend. Cherished in life as she will always be, even in Death.**

**_"Hello Harry."_**

"Death!"

**_"I'm so sorry."_**

"Take it back."

**_"I'm sorry?"_**

"I said take it back. The curse of Immortality. Take it back. I don't want this gift, this curse. I never did. Take it back."

**_"You know I cannot. This was always your destiny."_**

Turning so fast that Death could not react on time, Harry grabbed Death by the lapels of his robes and yanked him down to stare athis wifes Tombstone. He looked upon Death who had taken the visage of a blond haired blue eyed man in his early thirties and spat out in anger and angst, "Look at this, look at it. Do you think I want to live without her? You could have blessed her with Immortality, same as me, and I wouldn't have cared. But you didn't. You've taken her..f..from...me"

As Death righted himself while one the ground, he could have destroyed the man who dared touch him as Harry did. But he did not. He understood Harrys' pain. And he sympathized with it. Looking between Ginnys' Grave to Harry, an idea came to mind. He would need to consult the creator, but he was sure it could work. Standing and righting himself, Death looked at the grieving widower as he continued to grieve.

Softly grasping the broken man on his left shoulder, Death departed to his own realm where he would prepare himself to speak before the creator about his idea.

A week later, Death reappeared before a very drunk Harry who was currently slumped over unconscious in his office chair with a now empty bottle of Fire Whiskey on the desk next to an empty shot glass. If he could, Death would be sighing as he took the bottle and the garbage can beside the desk and with an intentional mighty throw, threw the bottle as he watched Harry jump as he then threw the can down as Harry look up at him, eyes squinted as he was still slightly wasted.

"Death?" grabbing his head in his hands, his head hurt and was swimming due to a hangover. "Oooohhh don't do that." he groaned while barely able to raise his head and squinting at his visitor.

Shaking his head, Death summoned a sobering Potion and a Pepper-Up Potion.

A few moments later, after helping Harry to a shower and getting cleaned up, he then watched as Harry sat down as he then pulled some headache pain reliever potion pills out of his main drawer and watched him moments later automatically look better as he obviously felt better.

Starting to get up to prepare tea, Death stopped him as he had some news for him. When Harry sat there with one eye raised, Death spoke, **_"I have spoken to the creator, and he has decided to grant your request. But there is a condition for rejoining her."_**

"I'm listening." Harry said as he sat up straighter.

**_"You will be reborn in a new Reality. You will not be human. You will have a brother. You will maintain your memories and when the time is right, when you are able to walk again, you will receive the return of your magic, but you will also possess powers beyond mortal men as the sun will be what will empower you both. Your Parents and family will exist there as they did here and you will have to make a choice to let history repeat itself, or change it. That world, that Earth will have had Super Powered People before, but they were betrayed by those they swore to help and protect. A time will come that they and the rest of that world will need symbols to stand behind, to inspire. Should you come into contact with the Potters and the Weasleys of that dimension, their memories and magic will be restored. A balance must be maintained as that Earth will indeed be in danger from beings from other worlds."_**

Harry stood up for a moment as he processed this information. He'd get to be with Ginny, but he was told that he'd need to be reborn. Could he do that? "What does Ginny say about that?"

**_"She's already undergone the Process of Reincarnation in that reality as we speak."_**

"Sh...She what? That little flame haired minx. And I expect she wants me to chase her?"

**_"Pretty much!"_** Death nodded with a straight face.

"Alright then, let's do this then. Wait, give me a few days. Remove my Immortality and let me age slowly. I'll have to pass on the Lordship to my son as he will pass on to his. I need to talk to all of the family before I say goodbye first."

As he did that, Harry James Potter passed everything to all of his children and Godson. They saw that he indeed was no longer Immortal. The changes did begin starting with his hair, followed by his skin tone after he told them of his deal with Death. His children guessed how he would have to chase down their mother in the other reality instead of her chasing him down like when they were children, though to be honest, Ginny was fixated on his legend before her eyes were opened after her second year at Hogwarts.

Seventy-two hours later, Harry James Potter finally succumbed to Death and a day and a half later was laid to rest beside his wife. Joining her in death as he had in life, only to be reborn again for another adventure.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening memories

**Sons of El, Men of Steel**

**Ch. 2 Awakening memories**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Man of Steel/Superman**

**J. K. Rowling, D. C. Comics and Henry Cavill do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 Awakening Memories**

His first thought was, "Oh shit I'm cold, put me back where it was warm please. Please, please, please, with whip cream and a cherry on top with chocolate, caramel, and sprinkles. Mmmmm Sprinkles..."

And it was then he remembered what his last memory was. He was reborn. He gave death back his/her gift and in return he would be reborn in a new reality. He was searching for Ginny. Looking around, he realized everything was huge as he was small. He was a baby. "What shall we call them Jor?" A feminine voice asked.

"How about Kal for this one." A rough European, maybe Australian voice answered. Stretched boldly on his new fathers chest partially hidden by a gold-like robe on either side was an "S". He would later come to find out it was a family crest for the House of El, and it would stand for Hope.

"Then this one shall be named Van, in honor of my families name." Harry now known as Van was too tired to hear anymore as he fell unconscious while he would unknowingly attach himself to his new mothers unoccupied breast.

When he next awoke, he found out many things. He was no longer on Earth. He was on a planet called Krypton with a 'K'. For days he would listen to everything around him as he tried in vain to reach for his magical core, but found he could not. Then a time came as his mother, Lara he now knew her by holding him and his brother Kal. A bond formed between them and Harry would do everything in his power to watch over and protect his brother. He watched as his father Jor, had found what he was looking for and needed. A skull that he called a Codex. He didn't know why they would call a skull a Codex, but hey, nobodies perfect right.

By listening to his parents when they were around, Harry/Van found out that Kryptons idiotic Council had tampered with the planets core and that Krypton was soon to be destroyed from within.

From studying his fathers eyes, something didn't go right forcing Jor to steal the Codex.

So here they were, Kal and Van, in their mothers arms as Jor placed the Codex on some gravity device that kept it levitated. The Codex was somehow glowing gold and was sending that same golden energy into three separate tube-like devices while his father was tampering with his computer.

"Have you found the world?" he asked

"We have." Lara stated as a matter of fact.

Harry/Van found out that on Krypton, his father owned machines that were advanced with A.I.'s. _"Orbiting main sequence, yellow star. Just as you said it would."_

"Young star, their cells will drink its radiation. It's a seemingly intelligent population."

Lara looked to Jor as she protested yet again for a hundredth time. "They'll be outcasts, freaks, they will kill them."

"How? They'll be Gods to them."

Lara began to walk away a bit, "What if the ship doesn't make it? They'll die out there...alone. I can't do it Jor. I thought I could, but..."

"Lara,"

"now that they're here..."

"Krypton is doomed. It's their only chance now. It's our people's only hope."

One of the family machines called Kelex created a purr-like warning, "What is it Kelex?"

_"There are five attack ships converging from the East. The Citadels defenses are being scanned and evaluated."_

"I'll upload the Codex."

Gasp, "No, wait."

"Lara!"

"Just, let me look at them. We will never get to see them walk. Never get to hear them say our names."

Harry/Van felt and saw his brother Kal being lifted by their father while Lara still held him. "But out there..."Jor-El spoke softly while looking at his wife, "amongst the stars...they will live." Lara kissed Kals head and then his own. "Okay." was her soft reply as she barely nodded. Jor-El then took Kal as Lara took and placed Harry/Van next to his brother in a bed-like cockpit. Jor then went around as Harry/Van saw him activate some kind of device as the Codex began to break down and an unknown beam of light broke off into two segments and began to flow into himself and his brother. As this was going on, the Codex was just about gone as it was dissolving into thin air. When it was gone, the light stopped entering Harry/Van and Kal.

"That light must have been the Codex entering us." Harry/Van thought to himself as he watched his father pulled two keys from what can be construed as a computer screen with the symbol of the House of El upon them, and placed them on one side of the craft.

Lara who had been keeping them calm was now joined by Jor as he now spoke to them in a voice slightly higher than a whisper as he touched both of their crowns. "Good-bye my sons, our hopes and dreams travel with you." Jor then pushed both keys in all the way as he and Lara stepped back and the world of Kal and Harry/Van went black.

When Harry next awoke, he found himself and Kal being picked up by what he assumed was a farmer if what his worn hands were any indication and were anything to go by. "Krypton must be gone now." Harry/Van thought as he began to cry beside his brother.

A woman who looked like Lara but different picked up Kal as the man took him into his own arms.

"John, look they're so beautiful."

"They are aren't they Martha? What should we do?"

"Let's take them home with us and go from there."

"Alright, but somethings gotta be done about the ship. We can't just leave it. I found these two keys with them sticking out of the machine."

"We'll play it by ear until then Johnathan. Let's just get it and go."

**A few years later**

Harold Johnathan Kent and Clark Joseph Kent were currently taking History class. Harry had long ago found his magical core when he could walk again and mastered his magic and himself again when he found the free time. He was currently listening to the teacher ask his brother about the time when settlers had founded Smallville, Kansas. He then began to have problems hearing and seeing and realized that he may have discovered a new ability as he could hear everything for miles and see anything and through everything. He could see through everyone and some of what he was seeing would make children his age blush or turn green, depending on their mentality. For him, because his mind was mature due to his rebirth, he found his center, taking a deep breath, he concentrated until he got it under control. When he looked back at Clark, he had no such control. Being an experienced mage helped in certain situations, but Clark needed him as he knew his brother was about to bolt.

When Clark got up, Harry followed him. Before Clark could close the door, Harry caught it and let himself in. Closing it, he cast a temporary locking charm on the door. He had discovered over a year ago that as his magic had returned and he took time to get it back to its original level before his death, but as he and his brother were growing, they were getting stronger, more powerful, godlike abilities that if left untrained and unchecked, could cause some serious harm to others not so fortunate.

"Clark, Harry, open this door. I've called your mother."

"It's ok, I'm helping Clark." Harry hollered back. "He's not feeling to good. Somethings wrong with his hearing." The teacher didn't want to hear it as she tried to open the door. Tried being the operative word as Clark burned the doors handle with his eyes.

"Clark," Harry whispered kneeling next to his brother. "Listen to my voice. Come back to me brother. Whatever your seeing and hearing, close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice, then my heart."

Clark heard and did as his brother said, his breathing became easier and steadier as he focused on his brothers heart. When it was over, Clark looked to his brother and hugged him with all his being, which Harry returned. "Are you ok now brother?"

As he nodded a knock and a voice they recognized called out to them. "Clark, Harry, it's me, it's mom. I'm here. Is everything ok?"

"We're good here mom, we got it under control here. Clark's just scared. His hearing went a bit out of control."

Later after Martha Kent took them home, Harry told Clark of his past life and the experiences in his life from before, while keeping this secret from their parents until they felt it was time for them to know. They already had too much on their plate with raising two super powered sons. From there, Clark and he would endeavor to master their powers together. Harry then opened a telepathic bond between him and his brother so they'll always know where each other are, what they're thinking and feeling, among many other things.

Later when in their earlier teens, as Pete Ross was busy running his big mouth and having called Clark a dick-splash, the bus they were riding on became victim to an exploding wheel forcing the bus driver to try and force the bus to a stop, but it was for naught as it fell from the bridge into the water and sinking fast. The accident forced Clark and Harry to make a choice. As the bus they were in sank, they could either let it be, so everyone in the bus could die, or they could reveal their powers and save everyone on the bus. They chose option B and opened the back end of the bus, and Harry doing what he could summoned his magic to not only push the water back and away from the back of the bus, but he also kept up a field of magical energy that protected the children inside from the water. As they got out, Clark and Harry pushed the bus from the cold water. When they were sure it wouldn't slip back in, they went back in as Clark and Harry saw through what they affectionately called X-ray vision, that Pete Ross was still in the water. Harry's extra enhanced mage sight saw that Pete wasn't gonna last another moment unless he and Clark acted.

Diving back in, seconds later, the entire group of kids on the bus saw Clark and Harry pull Pete from the water. Later on that day, Pete's mom, who looked a little like Harrys' former mother Lily Potter, would arrive and say, "My son was there, he was in the bus. He saw what Harry and Clark did."

Johnathan Kent, their dad would try to deflect it, " I know he did. I'm sure. I'm sure what he thought he saw..."

"Was an act of God, Johnathan. This was providence."

Johnathan chuckled and smiled an unusual smile and turned to look out at Harry and Clark, as Martha spoke up.

"I think you're blowing it a little out of proportion..." filling up Mrs. Ross coffee cup.

"No, I'm not. Lana saw it too. And the Smith boy." As she continued to speak, Johnathan turned back to her for a second and then looked back at his boys to find them not where they were near the swings. He knew where they went. To the truck. Harry was standing in front of Clark with his arms crossed and deep in thought as both of their heads down while Clark was sitting on the back end trailer of Johnathan's old broken truck. He grabbed his jacket and exited the house. Approaching Clark and Harry, Clark spoke up.

"We just wanted to help."

John leaned against the driver side of the broke down truck as weeds and grass grew around it, "I know you did, but we talked about this..."

"Dad, you just can't expect us not to do anything when things like what happened with the bus happened, and not expect us to react. We had to make a choice. It may not have been the choice you liked, but it was a choice nonetheless. And we have to live with it."

"When did you get so mature, Harry?" his father asked with a hint of pride in his voice.

"When Clark and I discovered what we could do. We had to grow up sometime."

"But we did talk about this Harry. You boys have to keep this side of yourselves a secret."

"What were we supposed to do, pa? Just let them die?", Clark asked fearing his fathers answer.

John looks off towards their home, pondering that same question. "I don't know, maybe. But there's more here at stake than just our lives Clark, Harry. There's the lives of those around us. When the world...when the world finds out what you both can do, it's gonna change everything. Our beliefs, our notions of...what it means to be human. Everything. You saw how Pete's mom reacted, right? She was scared, son."

"Why?" Clark cried.

"People are afraid of what they don't understand." Harry stated as a matter of fact while mentally scoffing at the notion.

"Is she right? Did God do this to us?" Clark cried out while leaning his head towards their father, "Tell me."

"Clark, calm yourself brother. Dad, whatever you have to tell us or show us, I think now's the time." Harry said in a voice that left no room for anything else.

Sighing and nodding, it was then that he motioned his sons to follow him. He walked into the barn and towards a set of chains that he grasped and started to pull. The floor underneath started to rise as Harry got on one knee and saw something huge inside covered up in tarp as Clark shone a flashlight on the room they now looked in and upon said huge object.

"Must be the ship Jor and Lara sent us to Earth in." He thought to himself, while hiding his thoughts from Clark. He didn't always, but some things were not ready to be said as of yet. Clark needed to mature more. They all three descended into the small room as Clark and Harry removed the tarp on the object and got a real good look at it.

"We found you both inside this. We were sure the government was gonna show up on our doorstep...but no one ever came." John said as he flashed a light on the ship. Harry and Clark began to examine the ship.

John set the light on a table and opened a small drawer within the table and withdrew a small wooden match box. Harry and Clark turned to him as he took out what Harry recognized as the Keys that Jor-El placed within the ship to activate its propulsion systems. John stepped up to them and handed them both their own individual keys, "This was in the chamber with you."

The boys turned the keys over as they felt something akin to being a step closer to identifying who and what they were though Harry already knew.

John continued his story as the boys kept their eyes on what was in their hands, "I took them to a metallurgist at Kansas State." Harry and Clark looked up, their attention on what their father was telling them. "He said whatever it was made from, didn't even...didn't even exist on the Periodic Table. That's another way of saying that it's not from this world, and neither are the both of you. You're both the answer son. You're the answer to "Are we alone in the universe?"

Harry watched as Clark swung his head to look at John as he lowered his head and closed his eyes. He didn't know if Clark was ready, and it was killing him inside to not say anything. Almost like a voice telling him 'not yet.' That it wasn't time.

As always, Clark being the emotional of the two said, "I don't wanna be."

"And I don't blame you, son. It'd be a huge burden for anyone to bear." John came to stand between both Clark and Harry and placing hands on their shoulders, "But you're not just anyone, Clark, Harry, and I have to believe that you were..." his head rising as his mind tried to think of the right words to say. "That you were sent here for a reason. All these changes that you and your brother are going through, one day...one day you're gonna think of them as a blessing. When that day comes...you're gonna have to make a choice. A choice to stand proud in front of the human race or not."

"Can't we just keep pretending to be your sons?" Clark said with hope in his heart.

"You are my sons." He replied pulling both boys into his arms. To Harry, the term son was almost alien to him. Sure he had James and Sirius in his past life, but he never truly had a father figure. Arthur Weasley was the closest thing to a father he ever had. "But somewhere out there, you've...you have another father too, who gave you another name. And he sent you both here...for a reason, Clark. And even if it takes you both the rest of your lives, you both owe it to yourselves to find out what that reason is." Harry had his own questions that needed answering as he raised his key into the light and looked at it as Clark did the same with his.

Days later Clark and he went with their father to Sullivan' s Garage while John had needed an engine part. A punk star quarterback named Whitney Ford thought it cool to pick a fight with his brother who stayed behind to read Plato in the car. Harry always had an interest in vehicles and even helped John a few times in fixing the motor of the family vehicle. His link to Clark rang out as Smallvilles current number 1 Jock pulled his brother out of the car and proceeded to throw him against a fence and then to the ground. John watched to see how Clark would handle it, but not Harry.

Walking out of the Garage with a purpose, he quickly walked past his father and to the crowd of teenagers, pushed the school Jocks away as he came up behind Whitney and kicked both of his feet out from underneath him with very little power to the kick. Ford fell flat on his back, having the wind knocked out of him. As he gazed at his attacker, a foot was upon his chest as he tried to rise, but the foot remained as it kept him down on his back. Harry had a look of utter loathing as he pointed at Fords friends to keep back without using words. As Whitney struggled under Harrys weight, Harry looked down at him and spoke, "The next time you pick a fight with a Kent, you better make sure he's alone. My father is standing right over there." He pointed at John and Mr. Sullivan who John stood next to, neither saying anything, just watching. "The name Kent has a lot of pull. One word to your parents, will see you all punished by your parents for bullying. Didn't Columbine and the school massacres teach you inbred idiots anything? Come anywhere near Clark again, and I will finish what I started, bet on it." Harry promised as he took his foot off of Whitney who proceeded to quickly stand and run with his tail tucked behind his leg. Turning around, Harry helped his brother up as he felt the eyes of Pete Ross on them both. When Harry and Clark turned to look at him, Pete had a look that said 'way to go!' as he nodded and walked away.

Later John would berate Harry for how he handled the situation, but would then congratulate him on holding back. He went on to praise both his sons and explained how one day, they would have to decide what kind of men they wanted to be when they grew up. Whether it be good men or bad, they would change the world no matter their decision.


	3. Chapter 3 Curse

**Sons of El, Men of Steel**

**Ch. 3 Curse**

**I do not own Harry potter or Man of Steel**

**J. K. Rowling and D. C. Comics do**

**Positive Reviews are welcome**

** Ch. Curse**

For the last few years, Harold Kent formerly Harry Potter had secretly watched over the non-magical version of his former parents James and Lily Potter. For some odd reason, the same date of birth for his dopple-ganger was spot on month wise, but the year was different. His double was born in the year 2000 instead of 1980. Tom Riddle of course was an Irish Mob Boss in this reality. Harry had been aiding the British Police take down Riddles stooges while using his powers without being seen. Tom never really knew what had been going on until it was too little too late. The British Police had all the evidence they needed on him and even found out through an anonymous source, about a crooked fellow British Police Officer in one Peter William Pettigrew. Tom Marvolo Riddle was charged with over two dozen counts of murder, torture, and various other crimes, the verdict being guilty with life imprisonment without parole since the British didn't have a Death Penalty anymore. His men and several women didn't get away unscathed.

At times while hiding in the shadows, Harry watched over Lily Potter and his new-born double through the walls of their home, or even through the windows of said home when she was around one. At times she must have sensed him as she would turn in his direction as if she was looking for him or sensing him. One night, when he thought for sure she and James were asleep, Harry silently apparated within their room. Little Harry Potter too slept peacefully in his crib within their room, as Harold Kent stood and smiled down at the raven haired copy of himself.

"It's you, isn't it? The one who's been watching over us?" A soft female voice spoke from behind him.

He didn't hear her get up, he was so occupied with gazing down at little Harry that he missed hearing her rise. Harold Kent in his dark clothes with a dark sweat jacket with a dark hood covering his face and eyes, slowly turned around. His hood was down far enough where she couldn't see his eyes. He nodded his head slightly at her question without speaking.

He didn't know why he didn't stop her, but she stepped forward and took the hood with both hands and slowly lowered it. The light of the moon allowing her to gaze upon his face and eyes. His eyes looked into hers as she gasped and looked at her sleeping baby and then back at him as his eyes matched her own. Suddenly memories of a past life came flowing into her mind as well as a strange feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. It all came back in a rush as she almost stumbled back due to the mental overload of memories, until Harold caught her and helped steady her until she could stand on her own again.

"Harry?" she cried out as she rushed into her alternate sons arms and pulling him close after her arms encircled his neck. Her cry awoke James and little Harry. James sat up and turned on the lights and saw his wife hugging and crying in another mans arms. Said man looked like a younger version of him with his wife's eyes as the man gazed upon James. The moment both Father and son made eye contact, the same sensation that befell Lily, also befell James. Not only did his memories of his past life return, but so to did his magic, something that Harry knew his younger self now possessed as he felt it when Little Harry was first born. James and Lily spent the entire morning getting to know the older alternate version of their son who was reincarnated. Lily who now held young Harry, had begun to breast feed him while older Harry spoke. They already knew most of everything about Harry's past life until his rebirth or reincarnation.

He then explained that he was no longer human. That in a way, he was now a God. He told them of Krypton, or at least all of it that he knew. He then spoke of the Kents, Jor-El, Lara, his brother Kal also known as Clark. His entire story was told leading up to this when he made sure Tom Riddle didn't even get a chance to repeat history as he himself was responsible for Tom's incarceration. How his men failed in everything Tom sent them to do, and how he, Harold was always there stopping them and not being seen each time, thus preventing the repeat of their former worlds history.

James offered his older son a room for the night in a spare room and when he awoke the next morning, was surprised to find the Marauders waiting on him. Like Lily and James, their memories and magic returned as everything he told Lily and James, he told Sirius and Remus.

When James saw a forlorn look upon older Harry's face, he asked if everything was alright. Harry explained how he also watched over the Weasley's but couldn't find his wife Ginny. Molly Weasley apparently had six children but was incapable of a seventh. Her body could no longer handle the stress and was forced to undergo the tying of her Fallopian tubes. Yet he was ensured Ginny was reborn in this reality. So where was she?

Lily was sure there was an explanation as the restored family was able to sit down to a hearty breakfast. Before too long, Harry's time was up. Though he graduated from High School, he still had a Job he needed getting to, so the Potters, Sirius, and Remus offered to visit him in America some time later to which he said he'd like that. Harry was a mechanic by trade and had been apprenticed to Joseph Sullivan in Smallville, Kansas. A few days later, The Potters, Sirius, and Remus were with Martha, Harry, and Clark at a cemetery and watching as Johnathan Kent was lowered into the ground. It was explained that as John, Clark, and Martha was on their way to pick up Harry from work for lunch, they became victims of a freak tornado that took Johnathan from them. Hours later, at the Kent residence, Harry came clean with Martha about everything, but for some reason still could not for the life of him speak of what he knew about Krypton to Clark about his and Harry's biological origins. His heart already was hurting as he once again lost a father figure, feeling fate had a grudge against him or wanted him to learn something or another.

Martha then shockingly explained she had already known as she and Johnathan secretly watched Harry work with Clark a time or two with his magic to make sure his brother was proficient in defending himself in case of future Dark Mages that needed putting down and Clark being prepared against Magic. She knew that when he was ready, that he would tell them the truth, she just wished he could have told Johnathan as well. Lily allowed Martha a chance to hold little Harry as Martha also saw the resemblance between her Harry and little Harry as he grasped her index finger with his tiny hand. She smiled tearfully at the small bundle of joy in her arms. James placed Martha under his families protection in name and magic, as did Sirius. Remus did as well since he too came from Nobility in this reality.

The Potters, Martha, Sirius, Remus, and finally Harold, watched as Clark decided to discover out what he could about himself alone, all the while making sure to keep in mental contact with his brother. He wanted to explore without Harry always being there to protect him. It was a somber farewell as Clark journeyed North. Harry watched over him via their connection for several years until the day came for both their destinies to come calling. Clark as promised had kept in contact, and whatever he had seen and felt, he transmitted to Harrys mind. Even when joined a fishing crew or he having saved a group of oil workers on a burning Rig. He then did it again when said Rig almost fell and nearly killed a chopper full of not just the Rig workers, but Rescue Personnel who came for them. Clark held back the Tower that threatened the lives of the men. But even with all his great strength, he could not stop it from toppling on top of him.

He awoke to find himself floating beside a family of Humpback Whales. He had then swam to land and managed to find suitable clothes that he stole from an open car as well as some shoes. Harry worried over Clark, but Clark assured him he was fine. A few months later, Clark called out to him about a possible ship concealed and hidden in layers upon layers of Ice. The Potters reintroduced Harry to the Weasleys who remembered him and also regained both their memories and Magic, as did Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasleys girlfriend, the Longbottoms, and Luna Lovegood. So it was no surprise when he asked everyone to watch over Martha as he informed them of what Clark had found out. But Luna surprised everyone and Harry as before he left, she claimed that he, Harold Kent would find the one he had been searching for, real soon.

He knew Luna still possessed her gift of sight and it left him and the Weasleys hopeful that wherever Ginny was, that she would remember him.

He appeared at the base of a small cliff where Clark stood waiting for him in a white long sleeved shirt, jeans, and boots. Though he didn't feel the cold like humans did since he wasn't human anymore, he knew from just inhaling and exhaling as he saw his breath flow from his mouth that it indeed very cold. He needn't worry though as Clark and he hugged since they hadn't seen each other in a few years. He and Clark then broke it off and turned to the ice and together using their 'heat-vision', melted a tunnel leading towards the ship.

He and Clark started to catch up on things that they had both been going through for the last few years that they didn't speak of through their mental link. Clark told him how a guy named Ludlow had been harassing a waitress friend of his named Chrissy. Even going so far as to grab her ass in which she found sexually harassing. When he wouldn't stop by grabbing her, Clark tried to defuse the situation as her refusing requests fell on deaf ears of the guy called Ludlow. Ludlow tried acting like an asshole when he poured beer all over Clark and then tried to shove him in the chest, only to get pushed back due to Clarks invulnerability. Clark revealed that as he walked away, he learned that Ludlow was a truck driver and decided to return the favor by shoving a few tree logs through the guys truck. But it wasn't the only thing that happened that day. He listened in to a pair of Canadian Military Officers who spoke of what they were now heading to.

They had just got through the last layer of ice as Harry was finishing his own story of restoring the Weasleys memories and magic, as well as the Longbottoms, Hermione, and Luna. Harry stopped speaking as he and Clark gazed upon a vessel half frozen in the ice. From the vantage point where they stood, Harry could have sworn it was in the form of a Whale. Harry's ears picked up the sound of a straggler as Harry looked back and his enhanced vision told him a woman with red hair was following them. When he informed his brother, Clark was able to confirm it to be Lois Lane of the Daily Planet. Harry made sure to leave a special gift for her at the end of the newly made tunnel on the ground in the form of a rune based teleporting scheme that would return her to the inside of the base camp. After the fact he was able to see the base's area through his connection to Clark. He'd wait outside the ship when she arrived to make sure it worked. Thankfully, she didn't see the Rune as as soon as she stepped on it, she was instantly teleported back to the base. Harry then hid the entrance of the tunnel with a notice-me-not ward. He also made sure that she would not be able to leave the base camp until the military did and only with the military.

His eyes watched as he was sure she was safely back at camp as he turned around to see a smirking Clark waiting on him. He and Clark would never know until it was too late that the woman would not only dig into Clarks history, but would end up finding out about him as well.

A few moments later after closing the doors, they came upon what can only be construed as a hallway as both looked both ways as the inside the hallway as a strange device rose from the floor of the hallway, dust flowing from it as it rose. As it began to glow, they noticed a port-hole inside the device in the shape of their keys. Clark took his out from where it hung around his neck and slowly walked towards the device. His key flew from his hand and into the device halfway, but Harry sensed something behind them both. Turning quickly, he noticed what he could only discern to be a robotic defense drone as nano-like tentacles flowed from its lower region, lowering itself to their level from the ceiling of the ship. Harry froze it where it levitated with a wave of his hand as Clark pushed his key in the rest of the way. When Harry turned back, the drone stopped after he unfroze it and flew off, where they didn't bother to follow as Clark retrieved his key only to observe as the image of Jor-El made itself known and began to disappear around a corner hallway, forcing Clark and Harry to chase after him or it. They had noticed the hum of the ship since Clark pushed his key in all of the way. They managed to make it to a room resembling a Bridge room, with a pilots seat. The main view point was covered in frost and ice, preventing anything from being seen from where they stood.

The image of their Biological father in this reality once again presented itself, once more forcing Clark and Harry to chase after him but by the time they rounded the corner, it was gone. As they searched the ship, they came upon some pods, one of which was opened. The remaining pods had the remains of long deceased and mummified Kryptonians, even two which bore the Crest of El. The open pod worried Harry as the dust showed the hand and finger outline of slender fingers making Harry think that there was a Kryptonian female out there somewhere who may very well be related to Clark and him, though distant.

They decided to return back to the bridge as they had seen enough. Harry had placed a blessing upon the deceased Kryptonians hoping that their souls had reached whatever the equivalent of Heaven was to them.

Suddenly, the ship began to tremble as Clark and Harry noticed that a loud noise no doubt being the ships engines coming online was breaking off from the ice and ascending. Moments later, after steadying themselves on either side of the Command Chair, they observed from the view screen as the ship turned facing past the base camp outside and flew off. The brothers made sure to hang on as it flew off into whatever destination the ship was taking them too.

Thankfully Harry had a magically protected pocket watch on him as hours later found them beginning to land. Harry had deduced that they were in another area of the north that the Military had no presence in currently.

_"Recursive Diagnostics Complete. Guiding presence authenticated."_, A computerized voice rang out as Clark and Harry gazed out the view screen. _"All systems operational."_

They turned as the Piloting chair rose with ice falling to the floor. As it rose, there standing before them was the man Harry knew to be Jor-El, in the same style robes he last saw him in, only this time his robes were blue.

"To see you both standing there, having grown into adults...If only Lara could have witnessed this."

"Who are you?", Clark asked.

"I'm your father, Kal. Or at least a shadow of him." The image that Harry now realized after using his enhanced vision saw was made of light particles that he now knew to be a hologram. Jor-El turned to side, continuing his words. "His consciousness. My name was Jor-El." the hologram spoke as it continued walking around the brothers.

"And Kal? That's my name?" he asked as he finally knew his name.

"Kal-El," Jor-El said proudly at him and then turning to Harry, "And Van-El. It is."

"We have so many questions." Harry said. "Where do we come from?"

"Why did you send us here?", Clark asked.

As Jor-El looked upon them, an image made from thousands of little nano-bots arose from the floor and made an image of a planet as Jor-El began his explanation, all the while more images would show everything they needed to see as Jor-El instructed them of their peoples history.

"You both came from Krypton. A world with a much harsher environment than Earth's. Long ago...in an era of expansion...our race spread out through the stars...seeking new worlds to settle upon. This scout ship was one of thousands launched into the void. We built outposts on other planets...using great machines to reshape environments to our needs. For 100,000 years, our civilization flourished...accomplishing wonders." the brothers watched the scenes unfold through Jor-El's words until a thought struck Clark.

"What happened?"

"Artificial population control was established. The outposts on space exploration were abandoned. We exhausted our natural resources. As a result, our planets core became unstable. Eventually, out military leader...General Zod, attempted a Coup." The image of Zod's face burned in Harry's memory as a sinking feeling told him that whatever happened, Zod may still be out there, as well as whatever army was at his command. "But by then, it was too late. Your mother and I foresaw the coming calamity...and we took certain steps to ensure both your survivals." He then escorted them to a room they passed earlier when they saw it was empty, as it once again to somehow become active.

"This is a genesis chamber. All Kryptonians were conceived in chambers such as this. Every child was designed to fulfill a pre-determined role in our society...as a worker...a warrior, a leader, and so on. Your mother and I believed Krypton lost something precious. The element of choice, of chance." Harry walked up to the glass of the genesis chamber and was glad that he felt no life or souls within. As far as he was concerned, the Genesis chamber should only be used in direst of emergencies, but without the programming as Jor-El continued. "What if a child dreamed of becoming something other than what society had intended for him or her? What if a child aspired to something greater?" Harry looked from Clark to Jor-El as his hand dropped after he saw the blanched look on his brothers face. "You both were the embodiment of that belief, Kal, Van. Krypton's first natural birth in centuries. That's why we risked so much to save you both."

They had left the Chamber and begun wandering the hallway again when Harry asked, "Why didn't you come with us?" Harry asked. That was the biggest question that nagged him. Surely Jor-El had enough time and resources to save their mother and himself.

"We couldn't, Van. No matter how much we wanted to. No matter how much we loved you both. Your mother, Lara and I...were a product of the failures of our world as much as Zod was...tied to its fate."

"So we're alone." Clark said as a matter of fact.

"No. You're both as much sons of Earth now as you are of Krypton. The both of you can embody the best of both worlds. A dream your mother and I dedicated our lives to preserve." Jor-El walked before them at this time as two walls in a curvature form opened beside them, lights turning on all around revealing two pairs of rotating suits, one suit a piece for both of them. One was an entirely blue suit with a red cape, a pair of red boots with their family crests upon its chest area spread boldly and proudly in a red colored pattern. The other resembled the other suit, only this suit was black with a silver colored cape, silver boots, and the crest of El all in silver stretched in the same way as the other suit colored in the same silvery color as the cape and boots. This one called out to Harry as his hand reached forward to touch it.

"The people of Earth are different from us, it's true. But ultimately, I believe that's a good thing. They won't necessarily make the same mistake we did. Not if you and Van guide them Kal. Not if you give them hope." Jor-El stepped back and opened his robe revealing the crest of El upon his chest. "That's what this symbol means. The symbol of the House of El means hope. Embodied within that hope is the fundamental belief...in the potential of every person to be a force for good. That's what you both can bring them."

By this time Harry had vanished his clothes with a wave of his hand minus the black boxer type underwear he wore as he removed the suit from where it was posed. When Jor-El asked how Harry/Van did that, Harry gave his own explanation about what he was, his past life, his magic, everything. When the suit was fully on him, he apologized to Clark/Kal about withholding the bit of what he knew of Krypton, Jor-El, and Lara stating that something unknown even to him held him back from telling him. Clark forgave him all the while asking Harry not to withhold important information again. Something Harry swore on unless asked otherwise.

When Harry did for Clark what he did for himself, he even vanished the facial hair on his brothers face, and his own showing why they looked identical except with the eyes as Jor-El admitted that Lara did infact have green eyes the same color as Harry/Van. When Clark standing next to Harry, fully suited up as he was asked why they we're so different from the humans, Jor-El answered, "Earth's sun is younger and brighter than Krypton's was. Your cells have drunken its radiation...strengthening your muscles, your skin, your senses. Earths gravity is weaker, yet its atmosphere is more nourishing. You've both grown stronger here than I ever could ever have imagined. The only way to know how strong...is to keep...testing...your...limits!"

Jor-El then stood beside his sons in front of the doors, but before they opened, his last words would be the bases for which they would forever live by, "You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. They'll race behind you. They will stumble. They will fall. But in time...they will join you and your brother in the sun, Kal, Van. In time...you will help them accomplish wonders."

Both nodded as they exited the ship and walked off into the icy plains. Both raised their hands to gaze at themselves in the suits before Harry turned to Clark, "I've been able to fly for over a year now I'll wait for you in the sky. Remember, let go of your insecurities, drop whatever chains you to the Earth, and let lose and fly." Harry said as he rose effortlessly into the sky and waited several thousand feet in the air as he waited and watched Clark attempt to follow as he landed to the Earth three times trying to set up for a decent launch, all the while creating craters in the ice. He almost had it on the third jump. But as he fell, he watched Kal get up and shake it off. He then spoke to Clark in his mind and told him he believed in him and knew he could do it. Remembering his fathers words about what the sun did for him and Harry, Clark knelt as the earth and ice began to rise around his body and shot off into the sky into which Harry followed until they flew side by side going so fast that they broke various speed barriers due to the constant speed they kept surpassing. They flew through the clouds at breakneck speeds and then ducked towards the Earth weaving passed landscapes.

They realized as the flew past various herds of Giraffes, Zebra's and other animals that they may be in Africa as they just kept flying without a care. Seeing an ocean nearby, they dropped past the land and towards the water below radar level and proceeded to break another barrier of speed. They entered what may have been Scotland or Russia as they flew past mountains as they circled back when they spotted a ring and then weaved around each other and together went through the rocky hoop together and rose back into the clouds, looked down, then at each other, smiled and proceeded to speed past the planets atmosphere and jumped over half the planet towards Smallville, Kansas. Towards Martha, Lily, and the remainder of their family.

What they didn't realize was that Harry had every reason to fear Zod's arrival as a homing beacon had went off outside the ship the moment Clark's key was recognized, signaling to Zod their exact location.


End file.
